User talk:Death's Æon
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Item Scrapping page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captain Awesome (Talk) 20:32, 3 February 2011 (Note: This is an automated message.) Clan Hey. I've recently made a clan, the Dawn Bringers, and I need some help fixing up the page and getting it in the Clan page. Can you help me out? I'm better than you, I don't have to leave my signature on someone else's talk page :D Death's Æon 14:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) DRLP Is there a particular reason why you keep changing DRLP clan's alignment both on their clan page and in the clans article? Sovq 16:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :The wiki is not a proper place to pick arguments with other users or resolve personal issues that you have with other game community members. It should stay unbiased and neutral at all times. If you don't have a legitimate and objective reason to edit the DRLP clan alignment, then I will be forced to treat such edits as vandalism and act accordingly. Sovq 06:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: DRLP shit Know that. Personally, I hate da_gamer. I hate anyone who cheats. But seriously, your attitude has shown me how potental you can hurt them, or any other clan that you could caught up with. As everybody said, 'The wiki is not a proper place to pick arguments with other users or resolve personal issues that you have with other game community members. It should stay unbiased and neutral at all times. If you don't have a legitimate and objective reason to edit the DRLP clan alignment, then I will be forced to treat such edits as vandalism and act accordingly.' Your actions are full of personal hatred, and only makes the Wikia a battlefield. I'm tired of all these arguments, if you don't quit, I'd have to call the mods out to handle this Insert Your Name Here 23:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) DRLP alignment This is the last warning - don't edit the DRLP alignment unless you have a legitimate reason or you will be blocked on the wiki. Sovq 20:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:... Whatever Listen up. I suck at any kind of adminstrating. I suck at monitoring anything. I don't care if I get any chance of promotion for President in my entire life. I don't care All of the things I do in this wiki, is playing the rule. I never proposed any kind of adminstration. And look. I'm present all over the forum, the IC, anywhere. If you are going to think of me as an alt, and try to attack anyone for that cause, feel free. P.S: 'We' is my grammer habit. Don't mess that up Insert Your Name Here 10:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) in my opinion IYNH is actulllay a good mod ( has a good future in moddding) ...but the mods are not perfect...we can't monitor every single thing that happens in the wiki...we have lives too. i do believe that crynsos hasn't really been helpful to the wiki and a new president is required. anyway death...i dont know what your probelm is and why you have to ruin the wiki becuase of it. i think "we" ( the mods and players) is the right term to use by We have to work together to sort out problem with out hassel or conflict which you lack by you have to use aggro to get by. in my opinion that you should be given ONE last chance to correct yourself or you will b permabanned by i'm just a gamer who is sick of sorting out violiation and i bet mods are sick of it too so anyway think on before going on a rampage --Wolfren 11:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :I'll just put my two cents in, before this gets any more ridiculous. I consider the edits recently done by Death's Æon as good edits. The Gauss Rifle trivia is a justified addition since other special equipment items have similar notes (exluding the "game where the one who handles their stick and balls better wins" part). The note in the SHADOW clan page wasn't offensive and I know Ace Sharpshooter frequently edits his page, so in case this edit would be unwanted, it would be undone. :Now, I'd very much like to keep discussion on the wiki talk pages as professional and impersonal as possible, that's why I strongly encourage everyone participating in this discussion not to engage in personal disputes. The wiki is a community project, that's why all contributors should be treated equally and respectfully, unless they're vandalizing the project. Wiki admins are not in any way superior to regular users, other than the fact that they have a few extra buttons, which should only be used when other ways of solving a problem fail. Sovq 13:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SHADOW clan page edits The edits that you are making on the SHADOW clan page are unwanted and will be treated as vandalism from now on. If you continue making them you will get blocked on the wiki. I don't know why you insist on exercising personal grudges in here, but that type of behavior is not welcome on the this wiki or any other wiki for that metter. Sovq 05:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC)